1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus which can record data onto a plurality of recording mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a recording apparatus for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal onto a recording medium has been known. Among such a type of recording apparatus, there exists an apparatus which can record a moving image signal onto a plurality of recording mediums. For example, a hard disk recorder having a built-in hard disk (HDD) of a large capacity and a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive is disclosed as a home-use DVD recorder in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288557. The hard disk recorder disclosed in the above Patent Document 1 has a function for copying the moving image signal and audio signal such as a television program or the like which has once been recorded in the HDD, to a DVD loaded in the DVD drive.
In a broadcasting spot or the like, as compared with photographing in our daily life, a very high reliability is needed to the recorded moving image signal. For this purpose, in a business-use video camera, there is a camera having a function for simultaneously recording the same moving image signal onto a plurality of recording mediums. By recording the same moving image signal onto a plurality of recording mediums as mentioned above, even if the moving image signal recorded on one or some of the recording mediums is not correctly reproduced or even if one or some of the recording mediums is lost, the same moving image can be reproduced from another recording medium.
In the case where the same moving image is simultaneously recorded onto a plurality of recording mediums as mentioned above, in order to search for the moving image which is simultaneously recorded onto each recording medium, the user needs to reproduce each moving image, so that it is very troublesome.
Therefore, a method whereby identification information is added to the moving image and the obtained moving image is recorded simultaneously recorded onto the two recording mediums is considered. However, there is a case where a recording space capacity of one of the two recording mediums runs out earlier than that of the other during the simultaneous-recording. In such a case, a method whereby the recording is stopped to the recording medium whose recording space capacity runs out and the recording is continued as it is to the recording medium which still has a recording space capacity is considered.
In the case where the recording to one recording medium is stopped during the simultaneous-recording as mentioned above, even in the case of the moving images which are simultaneously recorded onto a plurality of recording mediums, contents of the recorded moving images differ. There is, consequently, such a problem that even in the moving images to which the same identification information is added, their contents differ.
Therefore, even in the moving images to which the same identification information is added, the user needs to confirm whether or not their contents are identical.
In the case where the video camera is used as a business-use camera, there is such a use that after the moving image signal is simultaneously recorded onto a plurality of recording mediums, one of the recording mediums is handed to an editor in order to perform an edition and other recording mediums are kept at hand. In such a case, if one of the two recording mediums on which the moving images to which the same identification information is added are recorded is handed to the editor, there is a fear that the contents of the recorded images differ from one another.